Tax Day
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: This episode takes place during season four. Jim and Pam are together, Dwight and Angela are broken up, and Ryan is boss. It’s Tax Day, and the Dunder Mifflin employees follow suit to the nationwide obligations.
1. Ear Plugs

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way, shape or form affiliated with NBC Universal, The Office or GE Products. I am only a fan of their work.

_This episode takes place during season four. Jim and Pam are together, Dwight and Angela are broken up, and Ryan is boss. Imagine this is a hour-long episode. It's Tax Day, and the Dunder-Mifflin employees follow suit to the nationwide obligations. Let the bloodbath begin… just kidding!_

COLD OPEN:

_Note from the Author: This is not the day of episode's events. This is just an 'ordinary' day at the office._

_Fade in. Camera pans the office. Michael is in his office. The other employees are at their respective desks. Pam is noticeably ill, continues to sniffle. The phone rings._

"Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam. (_Coughs loudly_) Sure, (_sniffles_) I'll transfer you." _Blows her nose._

Angela stands up at her seat and says to Pam, "What plague to you have? (_Sighs_) Some people take _pride_ in their health and will like to _keep_ it. Others like _you_, act as if good health can be bought, (_looks in the direction of Dwight_) like good health is _expandable_, like… "

Pam follows Angela's gaze. Looks back at Angela, "Are you still talking to me?

Angela realizing that she is caught looking at Dwight straightens up, (_sighs_) "Take a DayQuil." She sits back down.

Pam goes back to filing, she sneezes, "ACHOOO!"

Jim says from his desk, "Bless you."

Pam, tucking her hair behind her ear, smiles, "Thank you."

Dwight chuckles to himself, not looking up from his work, "Like _that's _going to protect her."

Jim and Pam look at Dwight in confusion, but Jim seemingly more amused, "Protect her from _what_?" He puts his hands behind his head and smiles at the camera.

Dwight chuckles again, "From the _Devil_. _Duh_."

Jim, sitting upright in his chair again catches on chuckles, "Oh yeah. Like the old folklore."

Dwight finally looking up from his work, seemingly offended, "Don't be naïve, Jim. It's _not _folklore."

Pam, still sniffling, amused as well, "So, what do you do to (_sniffles_) protect yourself from (_uses her fingers to make quotation marks_) 'The Devil'?"

Dwight scoffs, "Don't be a fool, Pam. There's no protection from 'The Devil'. If you are who he seeks, you are _powerless_ to his will."

Camera pans to Angela, overhearing the conversation and rolling her eyes.

Jim leans back again, egging Dwight on, "So, you really think he'll come in through the nose?"

Dwight going back to his papers shrugs, "If that's the way he wants to get in to possess the subject, but if I were him, I'd go through the mouth or the ears."

Jim looks at Pam, who is giggling. Jim goes back to his work, "Sure, Dwight."

Dwight looking at Jim more authoritative, "Don't say I didn't warn ya." Dwight looks at the camera.

DWIGHT TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"If I were 'The Devil', (_looks directly into the camera_) which I'm not, (_looks back at the cameraman_) I would come through the mouth (_points to his mouth_) or the ears (_points to his ears_) to posses my victim. Why? (_Scoffs_) Through the mouth, I have easy access to their heart, and through the ears, I have access to their brain to easily control the mind." Dwight grabs something from his pocket and holds up a pack of lime green earplugs. "That's why I keep a pack of _these_ handy." Smiles satisfyingly. "Haven't been possessed yet."

_More to come. Hope you liked it. Had a ball writing it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! NEED IT SO I CAN CONTINUE. THANKS MUCH!_


	2. Refund, Tax Refund

OPENING CREDICTS:

**April 15. Tax Day.**

IN THE OFFICE:

**10:00 am**

_Fade in. The camera pans the office. Dwight is making a sales call, Michael has yet to arrive, Angela is making copies, being watched by Andy, Stanley is doing a crossword puzzle and Meredith is asleep._

Jim is leaning over on Pam's desk, with his head in his hand. "That's _ridiculous_, Beesly. You get $1500, and you want to buy a new dining room set. That's _completely_ illogical."

"Really Halpert? So…what do you think I should buy with my newfound treasure." She teasing smiles and crosses her arms.

"A jetpack." Jim says matter-of-factly, crossing his arms and giving Pam the same teasing smile.

"A _jetpack_." Pam playfully hits her forehead with her hand. "Yeah, that's the _obvious _choice." Giggles along with Jim. "So, what are the _benefits_ of such equipment?" Pam looks thoughtfully, loving the sarcastic chitchat.

Jim thinks for a moment, rubbing and scratching his chin, before arriving at his response. (_Counting off on his hands_) "It's _eco-friendly_. _No_ gasoline needed. It's _convenient _because you can take it with you _wherever_ you go. You also can enjoy a beautiful view in _any_ area, and you never have to worry about the terrain. You would be naïve _not_ to get one." Jim crosses his arms again, satisfied at his answer.

Pam was completely astounded by his retort, and not being able to find a rebuttal, simply laughed.

As Jim and Pam both laugh, Michael arrives.

"Hey, you two. What's going on? Whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears? Michael leans in closer to Jim and Pam with a silly love struck expression. "_I love you… I love you, too… Let's make ouuuut!_"

Seemingly annoyed, Pam and Jim stop laughing. Pam looks at Michael and simply says, "No Michael, we were just trying to figure out what I should do with my refund."

Michael, obviously confused. "Refund, what refund?"

"My 'tax refund'. You know, from the IRS. You get it after you pay your taxes." Looking suspiciously. "Didn't you get yours yet?

Michael, seemingly still confused, "No? So…um… how do I go by getting a refund?"

Jim and Pam look at each other incredulity. Jim replies, "You file your taxes. You _did_ file your taxes, right."

Michael begins to turn a shade of dark pink, noticeably frighten, (_camera pans a close up on Michael)_ "I… uh…I need to make some phone calls." Michael rushes into his office and draws the shades. He then sits down and begins to make muffled screams at his desk.

Jim and Pam look towards Michael's office in disbelief. With all Jim could muster, he utters, _(sighs) "_Of course."

_More to come… In the next chapter, Plenty of Oscar and Michael. Threats of jail time and 'heavy fines' are explored. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

_To those who have, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Means a lot._


	3. Michael's Rationalization of Filing

**10:30am**

Oscar knocks on Michael's office door, trying to gain entry. "Michael, could I talk to you for a minute. It's about your taxes."

Michael, lifting his head from his hands which they were buried, "Oh God, not you, too." Muffled talking through his fingers. "A man forgets to do his taxes and everyone has an opinion. (_Sighs_) Come in."

Oscar comes in and takes a seat across from Michael's desk. "Michael, I just received some information that you hadn't filed your taxes. You do realize that today is the last day to file. If you don't file, that's ---- that's a serious offense."

"Did Jim tell you?" _Scoffs_. "_Blabbermouth_. (_Sighs_) Look, I got it under control. I just need to file them."

"I don't understand how you _forgot_ to file. Didn't you receive the weekly reminders that I sent you, or the phone calls from Corporate? (_Sighs_) Michael, you _do_ realize that if you don't file today, you'll be in _serious_ trouble."

"Take a chill pill, _amigo_! It's not the end of the world. What can they do to me? Arrest me?" Michael laughs at his own joke, tickled by Oscar's reaction.

"_No_, but you can be _severely_ fined! It's not just the IRS you have to worry about. It's _imperative _that you get this information in to Corporate." Oscar shakes his head in frustration. (_Sighs_) "Michael, I don't think you realize the magnitude of your actions, or _lack thereof_."

Michael obviously stunned, "I don't think you realize the magnitude of _your_ actions or lack thereof. Michael looks at the camera, seemingly proud of his comeback.

Oscar stands up in exasperation prepared to leave. He turns to Michael in a last attempt to stress the matter's importance, "Look--- I'm willing to help you, but know that it's going to be a long and hard…"

"That's what she said!" Michael saying it before Oscar could finish, seemingly happy to make light of the situation.

Oscar gives up, sighing to himself. "I'll be at my desk if you need me, Michael. Good luck."

"And good luck to _you_, sir" Michael laughs as Oscar exits his office.

MICHAEL TALKS TO THE CAMERA:

"I _am_ aware that I didn't file my taxes this year. And I have a perfectly good reason why." Michael absently scratches his head, growing more upset. "Look, I don't understand _why_ I have to pay taxes in the first place." Counting on his fingers, "I _pay_ my rent, I _pay_ for the utilities, and I _even_ pay for the taxes in my groceries, so why do I have to file for taxes that already have been paid? It's _nuts_ and I'm pretty sure it's blasphemy." Michael reaches across his desk for a book. "Well… at least that's what it said in this book." _The camera pans to the title, which reads:_ 'The Idiot's Guide to a Christian Life'. Michael looks pleased with himself, than looks confused. "Unless, they meant not giving offerings." Michael then begins to skim the book.

_In the next chapter, Dwight gives Michael a helping hand. Dwight reminisces on his 'formative years', and is there a potential trip to a magic shop? Hmmmm._

_Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you're enjoying it. I'm having a BLAST writing it. _

_As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! _


	4. Dwight Gives A Helping Hand

**11:30 am**

Dwight is sitting in his usual spot behind Michael's desk. "Michael, I could help you with your taxes. I've been doing taxes on the farm since I was sixteen."

Michael turned around to look at Dwight with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. "What _haven't_ you done on that farm?

DWIGHT TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"Yes, I _have_ been doing taxes since I was sixteen. (_Nods approving at himself_) I started after Mother got blind from glaucoma." Looks down briefly, reminiscing. "I would have started at an earlier age but I was shunned for a _second_ time between the ages of twelve to fourteen. I like to refer to those years as my 'Wonder Years'. (_Smiles to himself, reminiscing, than looked upset_) "Mostly because I 'wondered' why I had been shunned." (_Remembering why, looks directly into the camera_) "_That_ however is irreverent."

BACK TO MICHAEL'S OFFICE:

Michael turns from Dwight to look back at the camera. "Look, I don't _need _any help. Thinking about it, Michael looks back to Dwight. (_Sighs_) "If you want to help me…"

"Anything!" Dwight jumps at the chance to proves his loyalty to Michael.

"Come down, spazz. (_Sighs_) I need someone to go to my condo and get my receipts from the attic. Jan's home, (_under his breath_) as usual, so you can just ring the doorbell. Tell her I sent you."

"On my way." Dwight leaves Michael's office and heads to his desk.

Jim notices Dwight collecting his belongings. "Hey Dwight, where you headed?"

Dwight trying his best to ignore. "On a mission for Michael, not that it concerns you."

"What type of mission? A trip to the _magic_ shop?" Jim looks at the camera with a teasing smile.

Dwight increasing getting annoyed. (_Loudly sig_hs)"That was _one_ time!" (_Scoffs_) Look, why do you care?"

Jim enjoying annoying Dwight continues to annoy. "I don't really. Just wondered if this mission had anything to do with Michael's impending taxes, which are due today."

"Well, for your information, it does." Noticeably proud of his task at hand, he finishes collecting his belongings.

Jim, still enjoying annoying Dwight asks, "Question: Does this '_mission_' really have anything to do with his taxes, because it's important that it is taken care of today."

"For the last time, Halpert, yes!" Finally having gathered his belongings, Dwight turns towards Andy. "Come on, Bernard. (_Flicks his collar so that it stands up in the back_) Let's do this." Dwight than walks past Michael's office, gives him the 'thumbs up', and proceeds to walk out the door.

Andy obviously excited to be involved in the action jumps up with glee. "Alright!" He grabs his coat and tries to catch up with Dwight. "Later, Tuna." Andy waves farewell to Jim and Pam and leaves after Dwight.

Jim puts his hands on the back of his head. Sighing with relief, "Now, I can _finally _work."

I know. Short chapter. No worries. Next chapter is really long (that's what she said). Dwight and Andy make a visit to Michael's condo, Jim finds some interesting information of his desk mate's, and Michael tries to set the record straight on his impending taxes.

_Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	5. JAM Shenanigans and Michael's Attic

**1:00 pm**

OUTSIDE MICHAEL'S CONDO:

Dwight pulls up the driveway with a deafening Mötley Crüe song, "Dr. Feelgood" blasting through the stereo. Dwight parks and he and Andy climb out of his Trans Am. They both stand looking at Michael's home, both with awestruck expressions.

"The _ultimate_ party pad, huh?" Andy stood aside Dwight, looking onto the condo with obvious admiration.

"Not so much anymore. Now that Jan's here, it's kind of a 'chick shack'." Dwight looking onto the condo with more disgust than awe. Gesturing for Andy to follow him, "Come on, we're on a mission."

Dwight and Andy ring the doorbell. They stand at the door for a few moments when Jan opens the door in nothing but a bathrobe, looking quite unkempt.

"Dwight! Andy! What the _hell_ are you two doing here? Shouldn't you both be at work?" Jan pulled her robe tighter and closer to her body, conscious of the camera. "What could you two _possibly _need?"

"We were sent over here by Michael to collect some _very_ important documents for him. He said that they were in the attic." Dwight then pushed his way into the house.

"Excuse me!" Rubbing her elbow from being pushed into the door, she catches up to Dwight. "This is just as much as my home as it is his. The least you can do is wait 'til you're asked to come in." After collecting herself, Jan than allowed Andy to come inside, since he was still outside on the stoop.

BACK AT THE OFFICE:

Jim was colleting some papers for a client on his desk when he came across some papers of Dwight's. As he skimmed the contents, he saw that they were Dwight's 1040s. Realizing what he possessed, he made his way towards reception.

Jim comes around her desk and wraps his arm over Pam's back, holding on to her shoulder. "Oh my God. (_Trying to catch his breath_) What if I told you that we have the opportunity to pull the biggest prank of all time? I'm talking about HUGE! (_Speaking faster_) I mean, we could possibly be charged in federal court if we were caught with the evidence of this crime, I--I mean prank." Jim was shaking with excitement and could not contain his glee.

Extremely intrigued, Pam, in mid-sentence, hangs up on her phone call to find out what prank could land them in such trouble. "_Spill_, Halpert."

Jim lets go and leans on the desk, facing Pam, holding a stack of papers. "I have here... in my hands… Dwight's 1040s." Jim flips over the papers, showing Pam the forms, which she also looked on with glee and excitement.

"What do you have in mind?" Jim passes her the forms and she starts looking through them, smiling from ear to ear. "Espionage? Treason? Bribery?" _Giggles_ "So much to choose."

"Not in the lines I was thinking." Looks down glooming. "Unfortunately, we have don't those sort of resources, _but_ I like the way you think, Beesly." Jim looked intimidated by the receptionist's large vocabulary of federal crimes, with more intrigue than fear. "Remind me not to get on your bad side. Or leave my federal documents laying around." Jim gave her a wink.

"Dually noted." Pam returned the wink. "So, what _do_ you have in mind?"

_Shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant manner._ "Nothing really extravagant, just have Dwight believe that all of his accounts have been _drained_, and that he may be possibly garnished for back taxes."

Pam mouths the word, "Wow". "Impressive. I have underestimated, Halpert."

"That you have, Beesly. That you have." They both begin to laugh until Michael emerges from his office. Seeing that their conversation is over, Jim turns to leave. "See ya later." As Jim heads back to his desk, Michael approaches reception.

"Have Dwight and Andy returned, yet?" Michael seemingly looking worried as he looks at the clock for the time. "What could possibly be taking them so long? (_Sighs_) That's what I get for sending them. Remember, Pam, never send an idiot to do a man's job."

"So who's doing _your_ taxes than?" Pam said under her breath as she was putting away some faxes.

"What? I didn't catch that." Michael smiling, thinking he was left out of the joke.

"I said, 'They shouldn't be much longer.' (_Sighs_) Look Michael, _half_ of the day is gone, and you have to go to the post office to turn in your taxes before midnight. You _need _help. Oscar said that he would help you. (_Looking over in Oscar's direction_)I suggest you take it"

Michael seemingly agitated by Pam's suggestion. "Really? Uh huh." In a moment of frustration, Michael crossed to the center of the floor between Jim and Pam's desks. "Look everyone." (_The camera pans to the entire office_) "There has been some rumors that I have not done my taxes this year."

Stanley, who hasn't looked up from his crossword puzzle, "They're _not_ rumors."

Michael stunned, "Yes _they_ are_. Dammit_ Stanley!"

"Excuse me!" Stanley finally looking up from his puzzle. "What you say to me?"

Michael, looking nervous tries to cover his outburst when Kevin interrupts, (_speaking quite slow_)"You really should consider our help, Michael. We _are_ accountants. It's kinda our job to do that kind of stuff.

Angela, standing up, "Kevin, trust me. He's a lost cause. What kind of person forgets to file his taxes? A _moron_, possibly."

"I'm _only _standing right here!" Michael looks at Angela offended. "Does the _little munchkin_ not like tardy taxes?" He gives her a snarky smile, which she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Anyway, I'm waiting on Dwight and Andy to return with some important documents." Scratching his head in exasperation, "Where are they, anyway?"

MICHAEL'S CONDO:

_The camera pans Dwight and Andy ransacking the attic looking for Michael's receipts._

During their search, Andy comes across a box filled with magazines. Interested, thinking they may be pornography, looks inside. "Hey look, Michael's _porn_ stash!" Andy lifts the box, not looking inside and brings it to where Dwight is kneeling over. "I bet he has great taste, like '_Penthouse_' or '_Playboy_'. Michael really doesn't come off like a '_Juggs_' type of guy, what do you think?" Andy than begins to look through its contents.

As Andy is perusing the box, Dwight is in deep concentration. "What?" Looking towards Andy, he realizes what Andy is doing. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be looking at those! Those are Michael private belongings." Dwight begins to pull the box from Andy, whom Andy pulls back, but the box rips, revealing its contents. Dwight looks down in complete puzzlement. "Small Business Man'? What – I don't under…"

"Yep, 'Small Business Man'. (_Seemingly disapponited, shaking his head_) Boxes and boxes of "Small Business Man'." Andy looking around the room in disbelief picks up one of the magazines, than pulls away in disgust. "How come they're all sticky?"

Dwight stares at the magazines completely bewildered, picking one up off the floor. "Some of these date back from before I worked with him." Reads magazine title, " 'Sexiest Businessman Bachelors: 1999'" Scratches his head. "He never told me he had a collection like _this_." Thinking hard, "I wonder how you nominate contenders?"

"Contenders for what?" Andy starts towards Dwight to hear him better.

"For this." (_Points to the magazine cover_) "Michael would definitely be great for this."

Andy picks up a discarded nomination card, which had already been filled out. "Looks like Michael had someone else in mind."

"Who?" Dwight snatches the card from Andy. The camera zooms in on the card, which is filled out with Ryan's information. Dwight scoffs and drops the card. As he makes his way around the boxes of sticky 'Small Business Man' magazines, he notices a large box marked 'Receipts'. "Hey, found them." He grabs the box and starts toward the ladder leading downstairs. "Let's get outta here."

Andy looks around at the mess, "Shouldn't we clean up?"

Dwight, making his way down the ladder waves it off. "Leave it. Come on, it's getting late."

As they both made their way downstairs, Jan stopped them. "You two found what you were looking for?

Dwight seemingly not interested speaking to her walks around her saying, "Yeah, so we're leaving. Anything you want us to tell Michael?"

Jan relieved that they were leaving and upset that they were there at all, simply said, "Yes. Tell Michael to _never_ send you over here _ever_ again." As Dwight and Andy made their way outside, Jan slammed the door behind them.

Andy looks back at the house. "Jan, she's so hot, huh?"

Dwight scoffs. "If that's what you're into."

Dwight and Andy get back in the Trans Am, which Dwight blasts the Van Halen song, "Running with the Devil". Andy, seemingly tired of Dwight's music selection says, "Could you play something else?"

As Dwight is turning the music's volume up louder replies, "Never."

__

This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope that you readers caught the reference to events in the episode and Dwight's music selection. If you have, you get a cookie.

_In the next chapter, Dwight and Andy return, more development in Jim and Pam's prank on Dwight, other employees have their take on the day's events and if you're wondering where Creed is, fear no longer. Also, this next chapter is pretty long._

_As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	6. JAM's Prank and Office Camaraderie

**2:30 pm**

BACK AT THE OFFICE:

Pam is leaning back on Jim's desk laughing at their development of their prank. Jim is skimming over the faulty letter from the IRS. "Wow, Beesly. This looks so official. (_Chuckles_) Is that a _seal_?" He points to the official-looking IRS seal.

Pam giggling nods. "Funny what you can do with Silly Putty, huh?" Giggling even louder, Jim joins in.

"We are going to _destroy_ him, aren't we?" Jim skimming the letter again points to a sentence. "I love this line, 'We regret to inform you that your constant display of domestication of your vegetation cannot be used as dependents to receive a tax rebate, furthermore, we will be forced to take legal action to be obtain said rebate. Have your legal representation on standby.'" Looking from the paper, Jim stares up, in complete awe of Pam. "Genius. Sheer genius." Jim then slides back from his desk in his chair and bows.

Pam bows as well, "Thank you."

JIM TALKING TO CAMERA:

On occasion, I find Dwight looking in his top desk drawer and talking in low tones. At first, I thought he was looking in a mirror at his own reflection, but what I found out was much worse. (_Footage of Dwight looking inside his drawer and whispering_) Turns out he took several beets from his farm and preserved them, giving them clothes and giving them names.(_Footage of the actual beets in Dwight's desk drawer, labeled and in clothing_) Names, that happens to be here on his 1040s as dependents." Jim shows the camera the form, blurring out any other significant information." Looking back on the form, "Gertrude, Abraham and Caleb Schrute. Fine names" He chuckles, than looks concerned. "The sad thing is, that's _not_ the strangest thing that Dwight has done."

Jim hands Pam back the letter. "So, how are we gonna send this to him? Through the mail? Through a fax?"

Pam holds up a mail-ready envelope. "Already taken care of. It should arrive back here tomorrow. I'm gonna go to Fed-Ex tonight, before our date." She smiles sheepishly at the thought.

Jim leans closer to her whispering, "I know this isn't _romantic_, but could I come with you when you send this?" A trace of a smile on his face.

Pam takes his hand for the briefest of moments, "Nothing would please me more." She too, smiles.

At that moment, Dwight and Andy walk in from their journey, which Dwight is carrying a large, worn cardboard box.

Michael emerges from his office noticeably relieved that Dwight and Andy have returned. "Finally! What the hell took so long. You were gone nearly _two_ hours!" Pam walks back to reception as Michael grabs the box from Dwight and walks over to Accounting. "Here, you said you could help." Michael than proceeds to empty the entire box on Oscar and Angela's desks and throws the box somewhere near Kevin, nearly hitting him. "That should be all you need. When you're finished, just let me know."

As Michael turns to leave, Angela yells, "Where are you going? You don't expect us to do all this by _ourselves_?"

"I'm sorry, (_cupping his ear_) you're far too low for me to hear you." Chuckling at his own joke, he begins to leave again.

Kevin looks at the mountain of crumbled paper, stained receipts and wrinkled debris. "You _gotta_ be kidding me!" Looks at Oscar, "He can't be serious." Oscar stands up and walks toward Michael, who is half way towards his office. "Michael, I said I will _help_ you, not do them _all _for you! We obviously need more to work with than this, including your help."

Michael, obviously dumbfounded by this revelation says, "What _more_ could you need? My pay stubs, receipts, sales reports, everything you need is in that box. All I have to do is sign the appropriate lines." Gesturing towards accounting. "Go on, _mush_!" Michael turns towards his office but is stopped by Oscar's hand on his shoulder.

"No way, Michael. Either you go over there and go through your taxes with us or be prepared to pay a heavy fine." Oscar crosses his arms, seemingly putting his foot down.

_The camera pans the office, as everyone has now stopped his or her work to watch the confrontation. Stanley stops doing his crossword puzzle, Dwight hangs up his phone and Meredith wakes up._

Michael pleading with Oscar, "Come on, man. I helped you, now you help me. (_Rises his hands in exasperation_) Can't you see that?"

"When have you _ever_ helped me?" Oscar curious to know his response.

"I helped you come out of the closet last year, remember?" Michael folding his arms, giving the camera a satisfied glance.

Exasperated, Oscar sighs, "I never _asked_ for your assistance at that time, or any other time. I've made it a point _not _to."

Stanley seemingly annoyed by the conversation, mostly because it was disturbing his concentration on his crossword puzzle replied, "Will you just do what you need to do! Making a big fuss out nothing."

Toby standing near the kitchen door, trying to help says to Michael, "It doesn't have to take that long, just a few hours of your time should…"

"Shut up, Toby! I don't remember asking you for anything." Sighing from frustration. "Why don't you go back to your corner." Michael gesturing toward the annex, trying to block any advice Toby had to offer.

"Whatever." Speaking to Oscar, "If you need anything, I'll be back there."

Michael talking to Toby, "Trust me, if I ever needed your help with anything, I would rather vomit in rage. VOMIT IN RAAAAAGE!!!!"

Jim, who was sitting at his desk eating applesauce, put down his cup, "There goes _my_ appetite."

Not phased by Michael's comment, Toby turns towards the kitchen and leaves.

Standing by Phyllis' file cabinet, Creed questions, "What's the _big deal_? I haven't filed my taxes in nearly a decade!"

_The camera pans the entire office, including Michael, all seemingly stunned._

CREED TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"Yeah, I haven't filed my taxes in nearly a decade. After I faked my death, I decided that it was pretty pointless to file here in the States. I _do_ however file my taxes in Canada, where I live part-time. I found that they have a better healthcare plan there. That's how I got these hair implants." (_Points to his longer hair_) I'm thinking of getting highlights."

Phyllis turns toward Michael, "Bob Vance usually has his lawyer with him during filing."

Michael interested, "Really, who's his lawyer?"

"James P.L. Beany." More matter-of-factly, "He does it all. Hate crimes, free speech disputes, motorcycle head injuries and diet-pill lawsuits. Bob's been using him for years."

Michael, obviously intrigued, "Yeah, I know him. I'll make a phone call." Michael turns to goes into his office, shutting the door before Oscar could stop him.

MICHAEL TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"I don't understand!" Rubbing his mouth and chin. "I help those people. _Everyday_. I give them money, I give them food. I just don't get it. Where's the sense of camaraderie? Where's it is? (_Sighs_) I don't know. (_Points to the camera_) You know there's _real_ camaraderie? (_beat_) A.A. (_beat_) _Alcoholics Alliance_."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

More to come. In the next chapter, Pam and Michael have a heart to heart, Dwight and Angela have some alone time and the filing goes underway. 

_Thanks for all the reviews. I had fun coming up with the actual prank and I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Disclaimer: I still don't won the office, or Silly Putty_


	7. Michael's Pep Talk

**3:00 pm**

Oscar is standing next to reception to talking to Pam, "He won't come out of his office. You _have_ to talk to him."

Pam looks on disgusted, "Why do _I _have to talk to him?"

"He won't listen to anyone else. C'mon, Pam. You know as well as anybody that he _only_ listens to you. If he doesn't get this done, he won't be the only one suffering. This affects the entire office as well. _Talk_ to him." Oscar folds his arms and nods his way towards Michael's office.

Jim smiles at Pam and gives a approving nod.

Pam, after a moment's consideration, stands up and walks towards Michael's office. She knocks on his door, "Michael, It's Pam. Could I talk you for a minute?"

Michael stares at the phone, considering on calling James P.L. Beany hears Pam. (_Very softy_) "Come in."

Pam not being able to hear Michael, "What?"

(_Louder_) "Come in. (_beat_) You may enter." Michael straightens his tie.

Pam comes in and sits across from Michael. "Michael –

Interrupting Pam, "I can't go back out there." (_Sighs loudly_) "They _hate_ me, and I just don't understand (_starts to cry_) why? I have to work just as hard as everybody and I just (_cries harder_) wish they could understand that I have a lot on my plate. A lot on my plate, Pam.

Pam looking concerned and confused, "Sure."

Michael incredulously, "Yeah right, like you have stuff to deal with. Give me a break, Pam."

Pam stands up from her chair and puts her hands on her hips speaking in a more authoritative tone, "Michael, we all have our own problems to deal with. I get that you have responsibilities, we _all_ do. But, you can't expect us to have to deal with your problems as well as our own. That's not fair, Michael. (_Trying to sound sincere_) You're a good person, Michael. You are. And they don't _hate_ you. They just need your help, like you need theirs. Now, go out there and get it over and done with." Satisfied with her speech, Pam gets up and walks towards the door.

Michael walks towards Pam quickly and gives her a hug, (_speaking into her hair_) "Thank you."

Pam, taken aback gives Michael a pat on the back, "Oh, you're welcome. (_getting annoyed by the length of the hug_) Michael!"

Michael realizing it too, let go. "Sorry."

Pam opens the door and gestures to the office, "Go do it"

Michael stifles a giggle, under his breath, "That's what she said."

Pam rolling her eyes walks back to reception. Jim looks over and gives her another approving nod. Pam mouths, "Shut up." The both begin to laugh.

Oscar was still standing at reception, "You know you didn't need a lawyer." Oscar turning toward his desk, exasperated.

As Michael follows Oscar to his desk says, "You never know, Oscar. You _never_ know."

"Oh God. (_sighs_) Come on." Oscar proceeds to sit down in front of the high mountain of papers that Michael had put there.

Michael pulls up a chair and sits between Oscar and Angela. Angela begins to go through several receipts, trying to make out what each one says.

"This is ridiculous! How could someone _function_ like this?" Looking more disgusted with every piece of paper she picks up.

Michael attempting to give a comeback, "How can someone function that _short_?"

Angela gives a mean snare and leaves her desk in a huff, making her way towards the kitchen. "I need some tea."

Dwight seeing Angela walk past him decides to follow her into the kitchen. Dwight enters the kitchen, facing the sink while Angela faces the coffee cart. Knowing that he shouldn't try to talk to her, can't resist. "Hey."

"Hello. How are you?" Angela trying her best to be civil. "Have you sold _paper _today?"

Dwight trying to get closer to her, "Yeah. _Loads_. How's your day?"

Angela enjoying their small chitchat, but trying not show it, "It's OK." Thinking more about the question. "Not so much with Michael not doing his taxes and putting it on us."

Wanting to comfort her, Dwight gets even closer whispering, "I can talk to Michael and tell him to be a little easier on you." With his close distance, he could smell the light trace of coconut.

"Thank you, Dwight. That would be very nice." Angela smiles slightly, not trying to let it show.

Satisfied by his attempt to help his old flame, he leaves the kitchen, not before saying, "Glad I could help."

Angela stays in the kitchen a little longer before leaving saying under her breath, "Me too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, can you say, 'Hooters'? Ryan and Michael have a little chat. And Kelly expresses her feelings about Ryan, with Pam's assistance._

_Thanks for all the reviews, and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	8. Corporate Calls

**4:00 pm**

Back at Accounting, Michael is going through some of his sales reports when Oscar intervenes, "Michael, how many times have you been to 'Hooters'? I got _fifteen_ receipts here from the same month?" Looking disgusted and slightly frightened.

"Maybe he goes there to see other boobs." Kevin suggests, stifling a giggle. "Because Jan got a boob job." Laughing harder.

Angela, looked onto Kevin with sheer dislike. "Kevin, that's inappropriate." Perusing through more paper, only finding more receipts from 'Hooters' sighs from frustration. "Are there any receipts _not_ from 'Hooters'?

Michael, seemingly not paying attention to the matter at hand looked for his wallet. "Hey, are you guys hungry?" Finding it, he looked at Oscar. "I could order out, what ya guys up for, 'Hooters'?"

Oscar and Angela both said "NO!" in unison

Kevin however seemed delighted by the idea. "Yeah, I'd love some 'Hooters', just as long as they bring their "hooters". Laughing. "Get it? Their "hooters" because they have big boobs." Giggling happily. Michael started to laugh too, while Oscar and Angela rolled their eyes.

**4:30 pm**

Jim made has way to reception, where Pam was talking on the phone. "Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam. Sure, just a sec." Putting her hand over the receiver. "Michael, Ryan's on line one! He says it's urgent."

Michael getting up says under his breath, "_Everything_ to that punk kid is urgent."

Kelly who was across the room talking to Stanley asked Pam, "Could you tell Ryan that I _don't _miss him, could you tell him that, Pam."

Jim raises his eyebrows, saying in a low voice, "Did you hear that? Kelly _doesn't _miss Ryan!

Pam stifles a giggle, nods to Kelly and responses in a sarcastic tone, "Sure."

Michael proceeding into his office at a fast speed said to Pam, "Put him through". Pam obeyed and hung up.

Michael seated in his chair, straighten his tie, as if Ryan was coming into the room. "Hey Ryan, how _tricks_?" Laughing to himself, he checks hair.

Seemingly not at all interested, Ryan answers, "Hi, Michael. I heard some _interesting_ news today. I found that you have _yet_ to file your taxes. You do realize that we need that information not just for you, but also for the _company_. It's crucial that that it's turned in by midnight tonight. I'm assuming that Oscar from Accounting told you that."

Michael listening intently, "Why does Corporate need to take tabs on the taxes I make? Why does that concern them?"

Ryan breathes exasperatedly ,"Because Michael, we need to know if upper level management is not using company funds to pay for their expenses. It's _protocol_."

"Protocol, Shomocal. You just want to control everything, don't you! Control every move I make, huh Ryan? (_Roars loudly_) God! You think you know a person! After all we've been through, and _this_ is the gratitude I get."

"Look Michael, I'm only gonna say this once. (_Speaks at a slower pace_) "I am your boss, which entitles me to ask certain things of you, certain things that are required of you to do because I _am_ your boss. Whatever 'relationship' you believed we had in the past in now void. Can you understand, Michael? Am I making myself clear?"

Through clutched teeth, "Crystal."

"Great. So I should be expecting them in the mail no later than Friday, right?

"That is correct, _sir_." Michael increasing getting more upset.

"Great. Now, I like to talk to you about…" _click._ Michael hangs up the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the next chapter, someone has a date in the office. Can you guess whom? And more development with the tax filing. Three more chapters to go! Can you hardly stand it? _

_Thank you so much for the reviews. It's been really helpful. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	9. Quitting Time and Explaining TIme

**5:00 pm**

Andy walks over to Jim, who is shutting down his computer, "Whazzup, Big Tuna? (_Chuckles_) So, what do have planned this evening?"

Jim seemingly amused, "Well, actually –

Interrupted, "I going out with Angela tonight. (_Bites his lip with glee_) It's gonna _awesome_!"

As he wraps up his sales call, Dwight overhears, but not phased.

Andy still talking to Jim, "I don't know, man. It's just when I with her, I feel just so –

Jim suggests, "Eager?"

Andy, smiling at the thought, "_Exactly_."

Jim looks at the camera with his eyebrows raised, giving a quizzical expression. Andy goes back to his desk with a little bounce in his step.

As Jim is gathering up the rest of his belongings, Dwight does the same. "Hey, buddy. What are _you_ doing, tonight?"

Dwight, trying to ignore Jim as always replies, "Not that it matters to you, but _I_ have date."

Angela, who overheard their conversation, not phased by his comment.

Jim, genuinely surprised says, "Really? Who? Anyone I know?" Giving a wink to Pam at reception.

Dwight scoffs, "No, you don't know her, (_more authoritative_) and it's gonna _stay_ that way." Giving Jim an intimidating glare, he continues to gather his belongings.

Putting his hands up in faux defense, "Okay. Well…um... have a good time." Standing up, putting up his jacket, looks over at Dwight with a chuckle, "Don't party _too_ hard. We got work tomorrow."

Pam, turning off her computer and desk lamp, glances over at Dwight. "Yeah, have I nice time, Dwight.

Dwight relatively listening to Pam, "Hmm? Oh…yeah, thanks."

Jim and Pam wave goodbye, with little mischievous smiles etched on their faces. As he walks towards Pam, who is already heading toward the door, he grabs her hand and gives it a little squeeze. Pam squeezes back.

As Dwight walks toward the door to leave, he takes one final glance at Angela, sighing to himself, he makes his way out the door.

DWIGHT TALKING TO THE CAMERA IN THE PARKING LOT:

"Yeah, I _do_ have a date. I meant her at the local firing range." _Smiles slightly_. "She said that she might even join my paintball team."

_Footage at the firing range: Dwight and the women, Jane, are shooting various targets: ducks, rabbits and human replicas. Jane shoots all the targets, but continues to shoot when there's nothing to shoot at. She proceeds to shoot Dwight's targets as well. "Come on, Schrute! Put your back into it! Shoot like a MAN!"_

After deep reflection, Dwight shrugs, "Maybe I'll stand her up."

BACK IN THE OFFICE:

Andy walks over to Accounting, (_In a funny voice_) "Hey, Boss. What's shakin'?" Andy and Michael do their handshake.

"Nothing. Just doing taxes. _Taking names_." Laughing at his own joke, Andy and Kevin join in.

Oscar, annoyed by Andy asks, "Are you over here for any particular reason? We're pretty busy here." Sighing, continues adding on his calculator.

Andy, gesturing towards Angela, "Just wanna talk to milady, if milady _allows_?"

Angela rolls her eyes, but gets up and points to the kitchen.

As Andy and Angela walk towards the kitchen, Michael chuckling says, "Wow, even _Saint Angela_ is getting some."

Kevin nodding in agreement, "I know." Oscar as usual just rolls his eyes.

IN THE KITCHEN:

Andy, seemingly upset yells at Angela, "What do you _mean_ you can't come tonight? I got Jimmy Buffet tickets and _everything_! (_Raises his hands in frustration_) I got my _best _Hawaiian shirt pressed for this. You've _gotta_ be kidding me!"

Angela genuinely apologetic, "I'm _sorry_, but Michael needs to get this finished by tonight. If we don't, the whole office is in jeopardy. (_Sighs sharply_) Look, do you really think that I want to be _here_. With _Michael_?"

Andy comes closer to Angela, gently rubbing her shoulder, "I'm sorry, too. I know you can't help it. I was just _really_ looking forward to spending time with you, is all. How about this, we can go to that cat show this weekend like you wanted. You can even bring Ash."

Angela seemingly more upbeat, "Really?" The camera sees a trace of a smile. For the briefest of moments, they both seem aroused, but Angela backs away, "Not here."

Andy giving her space, "I'll call you tonight, than. (_Gives her a huge smile_) See ya tomorrow." As he leaves he grabs Angela's hand briefly and gives it a little squeeze. Angela leaves shortly after with a smile showing.

Andy than grabs his belongings and leaves. As he heads for the door, he waves at Angela sweetly and gives Michael a holler, (_In the same funny voice_) "See ya later, boss."

As Angela walks back to her desk still upbeat, Michael and Oscar are arguing. Oscar speaking in a raised voice, "What do you _mean_ you needed a 'managerial' bonus? What the hell is _that_?"

Michael trying to explain his usage of the corporate credit card, which was taken once before, "C'mon, like _you_ haven't spent any money from 'Petty Cash'? (_Sighs loudly_) It's not _that_ big of a deal.

Oscar rubbing his forehead, "Yeah, it kinda _is_ a big deal."

Kevin joining in, "Yeah Michael, you can get in serious trouble. Trust me, I _know_."

Angela, who lost her upbeat manner complains, "What is the _matter _with you? Do you _constantly_ have to mess things up for yourself?"

Oscar, curious about Kevin's comment, "Wait, what do _you_ mean? Have you stolen money from petty cash, _again_?

Kevin, seemingly nervous looks at the camera, speechless.

KEVIN TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"It was _one_ time a couple of months ago. (_Speaking softer to the camera, constantly looking over his shoulder at Accounting_) I had lost a couple of hands at a poker game the night before. I mean, I lost a _lot_ of money. A _lot_. (_looks at the camera pleading_) It was just _sitting_ there!

Oscar, seemingly strained by the day's events replies, "Look Michael, (_Sighs_) maybe we can configure your 'bonus' and make it seem like it was a bonus for one of the salesmen."

Michael, seemingly satisfied by the solution, "Sounds good to me. Thanks so –

"Just _don't_ do it again. OK?" Interrupting Michael. "Next time though, you're on your own, Michael. I can't continue to jeopardize the integrity of this company, by which I mean us." Gestures to the other accountants. "Do you understand?"

Michael putting his hand on Oscar's shoulder, "Thank you, my friend. My _amigo_." Gives Oscar a wink.

Oscar looking at Michael's hand, shrugging it off, "Don't touch me, Michael."

At that moment, the deliverywoman from 'Hooters' comes to the door, "Got an order for Scott!"

Michael rushing over, "Right here." Getting out his wallet, "So, what's the damage?"

As Michael pays the bill, Kevin looks over at the woman, "Niiiice."

As Michael passes out the food, Oscar takes out his chicken breast sandwich hungrily saying, "I've never been so happy to see a breast in all my _life_."

As Kevin and Michael start eating their food, they both say simultaneously, "That's what she said". They both laugh loudly. Angela rolls her eyes as she eats her salad.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_More to come. In the next chapter, Michael and the accountants are in their last stretch of filing. Also, it's the second to last chapter. Pretty exciting, huh?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	10. Dunder Mifflenites at the Post Office

_A/N: This chapter is really, really long. I hadn't realized that there was still so much left, but everything is covered. This is also the second to last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on my next story, so expect that one in the coming week, if midterms allow. Thanks again for all the reviews, means a lot. The last chapter will be up very soon, if not tomorrow._

**8:56 pm**

Michael and the accountants are finalizing Michael's taxes. Oscar is making the final calculations, Michael is filling out the appropriate spaces on his 1040s, Angela is reevaluating Michael's progress, and Kevin is bellyaching.

Kevin is checking the time on his watch, "(_sighs heavily_) I can't _believe_ I missed 'Deal and No Deal' for _this_. Stacey and I were supposed to watch it together. _Man_."

Angela looks over to Kevin with an indifferent expression, "We _all_ had plans for this evening. (_looking towards the door, thinking of Andy_) No use complaining. It's nearly nine, now anyway.

Oscar looked kind of sullen, "I had tickets to a sporting event. They're no good to me now."

Kevin curious, "Ooh, what? Phillies? Pirates?"

Oscar looking at Kevin arrogantly, "Please, I had tickets to a _real_ sport."

OSCAR TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

Folding his arms with a resolute expression,"If _figure skating_ isn't a sport, I don't know what is!"

Michael not phased by the conversation at hand asked, "Could I put Jan as a dependent, even though were not married?"

Oscar looked at Michael as if he was ludicrous, "For the last time Michael, NO!"

**9:47 pm**

Oscar was stapling the final forms for the filing, smiling with finality, "We're finally finished."

Kevin standing up stretching, "Thank God. I thought I was gonna _die_ in this chair."

Angela glaring at Kevin, "Like anyone was gonna clean up _that_ mess."

As Oscar passed the final forms to Michael, who was putting them into a brown envelope said, "Thanks again, guys. You really saved my ass."

All three accountants gave very dull and mumbled 'you're welcome's. Kevin gave Michael a raised fist.

As Michael was putting on his jacket his phone rang for the umpteenth time that evening, "I thought I turned that off."

Oscar looking curiously, "Who's been calling you all this time?"

Michael waving it off, "Just Jan. Probably wondering where I am."

Oscar and Angela froze at Michael words. Angela stunned asked, "You didn't tell Jan where you were? Why?"

Michael chuckling at their reactions, "Why would I do that? I'd just worry her." Looking at everyone's expressions, "What? It's not like she could have helped. Right?"

Oscar in complete disbelief rubs his face in frustration, "Yes, Michael. She could have helped you. Half of the stuff we did, she could have easily done."

Michael, realizing what he has done chuckles uneasily, "Oh, sorry guys. It's just that (_face gets scrunched, choking up_) Jan's been _bitching_ a _lot _lately and is always crying 'cause we're _broke_ (_begins to cry_) and crying about how _fat _she's getting and that she's unemployed and (_talking faster, still crying_) that _no one_ wants to talk to her or hire her and that I'm _all_ she has (_cries harder_) and I just didn't want to worry her anymore than needed be. I just wanted to give (_cries even harder_) her some (_sniffs_) some peace of mind, is all."

As Michael is crying in his hands, Kevin walks over and gives Michael a comforting rub on his back, "That's relationships, man. Stacey's been getting fat for years, but I stick around. Love is pain, my friend. Love is pain."

Nodding all-knowingly, Kevin continues to rubs Michael's back when Michael gets overwhelmed and comes in for a hug. (_Speaking into Kevin's neck_) "Thank you." Kevin just continues to nod, as if this display of affection is the norm.

At this sight, Angela rolls her eyes and Oscar scratches the back of his neck. Clearly his throat, "Ahem… um… we kinda need to get going. It's nearly ten."

Michael realizing the time, he lets go of Kevin and adjusts his jacket, "C'mon, troops. (_Clapping his hands_) Let's send some taxes."

Oscar looks around making sure everything is in order, "Michael, you have both copies, one for the IRS, one for Corporate?"

Michael holding up both envelopes, "Check and Check. (_beat_) Checkmate." Laughing at his joke as usual, Kevin laughs at it too, "Good one."

Angela, who obviously wants this all to end, "Will you three come on, you have to get to the post office before it closes."

Michael, seemingly more upbeat shouts, "I just have to go into my office for something." (_Fifteen minutes later_) "Alright, (_claps his hands_) last one to Oscar's car is a rotten egg!"

Angela sighs exasperatedly, "Finally."

Oscar, new to this news, "Wait, you're riding with _me_?"

Michael, looking at Oscar like the answer is obvious, "_Duh_. Who else would I ride with. No car, remember?"

Oscar, completely taken by surprise by this revelation, "(_sigh_s) Oh God."

IN THE PARKING LOT:

As Michael is running to Oscar's car, Angela walks towards her car. She says to Oscar, "Good luck. Make sure he gives the envelopes directly to the people. With our luck, he'd put them through the slot to 'save time'. Goodnight." As Angela takes off the car alarm, she shouts over her shoulder to Kevin, "See you tomorrow."

Kevin, who was talking to Oscar waved goodbye. Kevin asks Oscar, "After you drop Michael off, you wanna grab a drink at Poor Richard's. I was heading that way, you want in?"

Oscar, looking at Michael as he dances around Oscar's car at his victory of getting there first, he replies, "You buyin'?" Kevin nods. Oscar nods, "I'll see ya there in like 20 minutes."

IN OSCAR'S CAR:

As Michael is rubbing Oscar's car's console, he says wordlessly, "Man, the German do it right, huh?"

Oscar rolls his eyes, "Buckle up, Michael."

As they pull out of the parking lot, Michael waves goodbye at Kevin, who is next to them. Looking back at Oscar, "We had a good time, didn't we? Had some great food, had a few laughs –

Oscar points out, "_You_ did that."

Michael not listening, " – even had some tears."

Oscar points out again, "You _also_ did that."

Michael not phased. "Yep, good times. _Good_ times."

After another ten minutes of Michael ranting about how lousy the Phillies are doing, Oscar points out, "Hey, we're here." Looking at the long line outside the post office, "(_Under his breath_) Wow, and I thought there was only _one_ idiot in this town."

As they get out of the car, Oscar pulls out his cell phone and calls Kevin, "Hey man, looks like I might be a little longer than I hoped, I'll see ya in a half hour." As Michael and Oscar pass the line of people waiting in line to get to the end, someone recognizes Michael, "Hey Michael."

Caught off guard, Michael looks around until he sees the person who called him, "Meredith? What are you doing here?"

Meredith shows them an envelope, "Well, when you and Oscar were fighting about doing your taxes at the office, (_gesturing to Michael_) I remembered that I hadn't done mine either. Guess it must have slipped my mind." Chuckles a little until she sees Oscar's expression of shock, recoils. "So, you finally got yours done too, huh?"

Michael nudging Oscar in the arm, "Not without the help of my _amazing_ accountants."

Oscar simply shrugs, "It was nothing."

At that moment, a patron standing behind Meredith taps Michael on the shoulder, "Hey Buddy. (_points his thumb behind him_) _Back_ of the line!"

Meredith, seemingly annoyed, stands up for Michael, "Hey, _buzz off_! Can't you see we're talking here!" Gestures to Michael and Oscar. "Go bother someone else ,will ya?"

The patron, obviously offended, "Hey, wait a minute –

At that moment, Meredith did a crude hand gesture, having the angry patron recoil. Michael and Oscar recoiled slightly as well. Apologizing, "Sorry, (_speaking loud enough for the bothered patron to here_) just these guys get under my skin."

Michael, speaking quiet enough for only Meredith to hear him, "Thanks for letting us cut." Meredith just gives him a quick wink, which however gave Michael a creepy feeling.

INSIDE THE POST OFFICE:

Meredith is the next in line, which Michael and Oscar are after her. Michael is adjusting his weight back and forth on the balls of his feet, impatiently waiting. "God, how long does it take to send out a couple of envelopes. Geez."

Oscar, however is only able to resort to rolling his eyes, too tired to argue. Looking at his watch, which reads 10:54, he too, is wondering what the hold up is.

The patron in front of Meredith is haphazardly filling out her address on the top left corner of her envelope. Seemingly finished, she hands back her envelope to the cashier. "Wait a minute, I forgot a stamp." She shakes her head at her overlooked mistake.

Michael, reaching his breaking point blurts, "Oh, come on! You _gotta_ be kidding me!"

Oscar agitated as well tries to calm down Michael, "We only have her than Meredith. It won't be much longer."

"Fine." Michael thinking about Jan for the first time since she calls remembers, "Hey, could we stop by McDonald's on the way back to my place. I'm sure Jan must be _starving_."

Oscar, who has found a new level of tolerance for Michael shrugs, "Yeah, sure. Let's just get this over and done with."

Michael, finding a place to use his favorite anecdote yarns, "That's what she said."

At that moment, Meredith finished up at the window, "Okay, well, see ya guys in (checking her watch) 9 ½ hours." Laughing, she waves goodbye to Michael and Oscar and leaves.

Michael and Oscar walk up to the window. Michael pulls out the envelopes out his pocket and hands them to the women. "Would that be all?", the cashier asks as she is tallying up their total. Michael and Oscar nod. "Okay, that will be $8.26." Michael hands her the money and gets back the receipt.

As they walk back to the car Michael gives an unaware Oscar a bear hug, "We did it! We sent my taxes! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! We did it." He proceeds to do a 'happy dance', which is very similar to the 'cabbage patch'.

Oscar can't help but laugh, admitting he too is relieved that this ordeal is over. "Come on, let's get you home."

As Michael is running over to the other side of the car shouts, "Don't forget, we need to go to McDonald's."

Oscar nodding, gets in the car, "Let's go to McDonald's."

IN FRONT OF MICHAEL'S CONDO:

Michael, standing aside the car with the door open, "Thanks for driving me home. And thanks again for everything. You're a real pal."

Oscar gave a nonchalant smile, "No big deal. Just doing my job." Giving Michael a wave, "Have a good night."

Michael taps the roof a couple of times and shuts the door. As Michael is walking up the sidewalk to his door, he turns around and gives Oscar a final wave as Oscar drives away.

MICHAEL TALKING TO THE CAMERA BEING USED A VOICEOVER:

_Before the trip to the postal office:_

Michael is reading from his computer, which is on Dictionary .com, " 'Camaraderie - Goodwill and lighthearted rapport (_mispronounced_) between or among friends.' (_Looks at the camera_) Hmm. (_Points at the computer screen_) That's what an office is about. That's what _this_ office is _all _about. We enjoy each other's company. (_Footage of Michael playfully hitting Stanley, who looks annoyed_) We make each other laugh. (_Footage of a conference room meeting, Michael is laughing, no one else is_) We help each other out. (_Footage of Oscar and Michael in front of the post office_) It's what we do. I'd do anything for them, and I'm sure that they would do the same for me." _Nods in reflection_

_After the day's events:_

Oscar in his car, "Yeah, I mainly did it because if I didn't, I would most likely have been deposed. (_looks more stern_) Trust me, no one wants to be a part of _that_ fiasco."

Angela standing along side her car in the parking lot, "I take pride in my work, no matter what may transpire. (_looking thoughtfully_) Even though it may include a complete nitwit, it is _still_ my job.

Kevin standing next to his car in the parking lot holding his leftovers from 'Hooters', "Yeah, I did for the Hooters. There's _always_ Hooters." (_smiles stifling a giggle_)

MICHAEL TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

_His previous talking head:_

My employees, my _comrades_, my friends. (_thinks about it in reflection_) My _friends_. They saved my ass today, (_Footage of Michael walking into his condo with a bag of McDonald's in his hand_) and that is something that Ryan will _never_ understand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is actually the end of the episode, but I have a great tag that should be up by the end of today. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _


	11. Legal Expertise

_A/N: This is the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I had a blast and many, many laughs. Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys rock! I had already mentioned that I have another story in the works. It is called, "The Disease". Someone is sick in the office, and it's spreading like wildfire. See how our favorite paper company deals with germs lurking around every corner. Something for Halloween._

**April 16. The Day ****After ****Tax Day.**

**9:30 am**

_Fade in. Camera pans the office. Everyone is at his or her respective desks except Dwight. Michael is in his office, Meredith is making copies, Pam is sending a fax, and Jim is drinking coffee._

At that moment Dwight arrives. Pam notices and goes to her desk, "Dwight, this came in the mail for you. It was 'Fed-Ex' -ed." She hands him the envelope.

Taking the envelope, "Thank you, Pam." As he walking over to his desk, Jim watches, anticipating his reaction. Dwight realizes he's being watched, "What are you looking at?"

Jim, realizing he was staring covers, "Oh, just wondered how your date went. So… how was it?"

Pam too was seemingly interested, "Yeah, Dwight. How'd it go?"

Dwight only scoffed as he was opening the envelope, "It was alright. (_Looking over in Angela's direction_) Had better."

Jim and Pam looked at each other and shrugged, Jim replied, "Well… at least you had a good time." Both appeared to go back to work, but still had an eye on Dwight.

At that moment, Dwight began to read the letter, becoming increasing panicked with every line, eyes bulging, mouth opened ajar and breathing shallow. After reading it twice over, he grabs the paper very tightly and looks over his shoulder, seeing if anyone was watching him. He continues to check his top drawer, making sure that his beets weren't disturbed. He than looks around to see how someone could have known about the contents inside the drawer. Realizing his dilemma, Dwight rushes to Michael's door, screaming, "MICHAEL!"

As this is happening, Pam and Jim are holding back their laughter watching Dwight run to Michael's door. Jim gives the camera a teasing smile, raising his eyebrows.

Dwight than proceeds to open Michael's office door, "Michael… I'm in trouble."

Michael on the phone with a client, playing with a toy looks up, "(_Speaking to the phone_) Could you hold a sec? (_Covering the receiver_) What is _it_, Dwight?"

The camera pans to Dwight, who is seemingly distressed and perspiring, "I might need some legal expertise. (_Speaks in a quieter tone_) Is there any way possible I could get the number for James P.L. Beany?"

Michael gave a quizzical look, talking to his client, "I'll have to call you right back." The scene in Michael's office seemed bleak.

Outside Michael's office however, you would find a salesman and a receptionist giggling to their heart's content.

**ENDING CREDICTS**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Thanks for reviewing! Look out for my next story coming up in the next few days._


End file.
